Why Do you Hate me Mommy
by Emily Rai
Summary: Deage fic! Chris revelation fic. The whole summary's inside :D
1. Story Info

Title: Why do you hate me mommy?

Author: Emily Rai

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable and I do not claim any rights nor am I making any profit off of the creation of this story.

Summary: Due to a mishap with a demon Chris is deaged to the age of four, reataining all of his adult memories. Piper and Leo have no idea who he is but with his child like rationale will he be able to keep it that way? And will the girls and Leo be able to change him back?

Warnings: Adult Language, Spankings, deageing, sexual content and probably some major OOCness considering the plot of the story…


	2. Chapter One: The Change

Chapter One: The Change

"Piper look out!" Chris shouted as a demon shimmered in beside her. To his surprise it threw a sort of energy ball at him before being blown up by his mother.

The ball hit him squarely in the chest and pain burst through every fiber of his being. Distantly he heard somebody screaming surprised to realize _he_ was the one screaming. He also distantly felt the warm glow of Leo trying to heal him but it didn't help and eventually he felt the man give up when the screaming didn't stop. Then before they could think of anything else Chris began to shrink before their very eyes. He shrieked in pain as his bones shrunk and his muscles began to deteriorate.

Finally the pain stopped and Chris stood before them drowning in the t-shirt he had been wearing, looking up at them through his lashes probably around 3 or 4 years old.

"Uh oh," he said eyes wide and fearful as he looked upon his family, not that Leo and Piper were aware they were family, only Paige and Phoebe knew.

"Well crap," Paige said looking at the little boy standing before them. "How are we going to fix this? We didn't even make this mess and trying to turn him back will probably fall under personal gain…"

"Paige shut up you'll scare the poor thing!" Phoebe snapped before turning to her nephew and speaking in a much softer and friendlier tone. "Chris honey do you know where you are and what time you're in?"

"Yesh Peebe," Chris mumbled his voice soft and lispy as he spoke.

"Alright then, that's good, I want you and Paige to go look at the book and try and figure out what happened and if there's a way to reverse it in there. Leo I want you to go and talk to the elders, see if they know anything that might be helpful in this situation. Piper, you and I are going shopping for some proper clothes for cutie over there." Phoebe said taking charge so fast nobody had a chance to argue with her demands.

"But…" Chris mumbled reaching towards Piper and Phoebe as Paige lifted him to rest on her hip.

"Aww don't worry Chris they'll be back soon," Paige promised trying to sooth her upset nephew as Piper walked out without a backwards glance let alone a goodbye to the little guy.

"Yeah it'sh jusht hawd." Chris sighed leaning his head on Paige's shoulder in disappointment.

"Oh, you feel like you're a kid but you know you're not and it makes you want your mommy even though she doesn't know she's your mommy?" Paige asked calmly.

"Yesh…" Chris said staring at her in surprise that she had gotten all of that from the little he had said.

"Alrighty then, I wonder how that will work when it comes to all of your secrets." Paige said smirking as she headed towards the attic tickling the little boys stomach as she walked.

XXX

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled as she and Piper walked through the door laden down with bags.

"Hi Peebe! Hi Pipew!" Chris giggled grinning widely as he materialized in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"No orbing in the house!" Piper snapped storming away with a scowl on her face.

"Sowwy," Chris mumbled his lower lip wobbling as a few tears slipped down his cheeks as he stared after his mother.

"Aww its okay baby, come on let's get you changed into something that isn't a dress on you." Phoebe said scooping up the boy and a bag of clothes and heading to her bedroom so he could have a little bit of privacy from the rest of the family if he needed to talk about how Piper was treating him.

XxXx

Well that's the first chapter let me know what you think and I'll think about updating ;)) lol


	3. Chapter Two: Whaaaa?

Chapter Two

XxXx

Chris bounced happily towards the kitchen knowing Piper would be angry if he was late to dinner, but happy to see the woman anyway. He had now been deaged for a week and he'd managed to keep his identity from Piper by gluing himself to his Aunt Phoebe whenever she wasn't at work and leaving Piper and Wyatt aloe except for at lunch.

Suddenly he bumped into a very solid pair of legs in the doorway to the kitchen, sending him flying so he landed on the floor knocking his head hard against the leg of the table.

"Oopsh, sowwy Weo," Chris said mournfully as he scrambled to his feet a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes at the pain in his head.

"Hey it's okay little guy, let me see if you've got a bump you hit your head pretty hard." Leo said kindly lifting Chris from the flood as Piper stepped out of the kitchen.

"Stop treating him like a child, he's a grown man." Piper snapped as she began putting dishes on the table.

"With the emotions and mentality of a four year old!" Leo argued, he amy not be best friends with Chris but from the way he was clinging to him Piper had been less than her usual "pleasant" self to him since the change.

"I don't care now put him down so he can go and wash up again, I don't want grimy little fingers at my table." Piper growled glaring at both Leo and Chris now.

"Mommy why do you hate me now?" Chris asked suddenly, a horrified expression coming over his face as if he couldn't believe he had just let such information slip.

"Why did you just call me mommy?" Piper asked fear lodging in her stomach, Chris couldn't be her son, he just couldn't she would know and she would never treat her baby how she had been treating Chris since he came from the future. It was simply impossible.

Chris' eyes grew wide at her question and he locked his jaw refusing to look at either Piper or Leo, which was much harder than he would have expected with Leo holding him.

"Chris are we your parents?" Leo asked quietly trying to coax the correct answer out of the little boy in his arms.

"Maybwe," Chris muttered quietly flinching at the silence that followed his answer, hoping up on hope that Piper wouldn't say he was lying and throw him out to his own devices in his vulnerable state.

"Sowwy," he said quickly bursting into tears when he noticed Pipers look of horror, sure that it was because she had an awful son that she was going to hate and that she would have to pretend she like for the rest of her life.

"Oh no don't cry peanut!" Piper cried pulling him away from Leo so fast the elder wasn't even sure what had happened, she cradled the sobbing boy to her chest rocking him slowly as she tried to make it better. "Shh, it's okay peanut, mommy's got you. Everything's going to be alright!"

"B-buwt yew hate me!" Chris sobbed even as he curled into the woman helplessly.

"No, peanut I don't hate you. I could never hate you, I'm sorry I've been such a bad mommy and I don't have any excuse because you were being so big and brave coming back to save your brother and I just couldn't see that so I was mean." Piper cried holding her baby boy closer if at all possible.

"Peanut?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow in confusion and letting a chuckle escape through all the tension that had been building in the room.

"He's small like a peanut and he likes peanut butter, is there something wrong with the name?" Piper growled glaring at the man as Chris finally began to settle down so that only a few tears here and there made their way down his face.

"Nope none at all…So what's for dinner? I know I'm starving and after all this Drama Chris is probably famished." Leo said prying the boy away from Piper unsure of who was holding tighter.

"Yesh Weo," Chris said glumly as he was taken from his mother's warm embrace.

"How come she gets mommy and I get Leo? I am your daddy aren't I?" Leo asked confused.

"Teknifkwy…but yew wike Wynet bettew." Chris said sadly hoping the man wouldn't get mad at him.

"Oh jeez, I'm a bad father, you must hate me. That's why you never talk to me unless you have to. Well I'm not going to be a bad daddy to you this time around, got it buddy?" Leo said determination leaking through every fiber of his being.

"Uh huh," Chris agreed but his lack of confidence in the man was clear.

"As soon as we're done with dinner me and you will go and see the elders and tell them I need to go back to being just a whitelighter. I never should have accepted the position of being an elder anyway."

"Weawy?" Chris asked eyes wide at the prospect of going "up there" and having a daddy.

"Really, now let's eat!" Leo agreed grinning as Chris' tummy growled.

XxXx

A/N: hey guys…sorry it took so long…I was just looking through my documents earlier and realized I had chapter two completely written and just hadn't updated…soooo my baaaad don't hate me too much..


	4. Chapter Three: Up There

Chapter Three

XxXx

Chris held tightly to Leo as he orbed them to talk with the elders. In the future Leo had never taken him up there, he had only ever taken Wyatt no matter how much Chris had begged him take him sometime…

But now was different. Leo cared about him now, he wanted him to be happy and he had promised to stop being an elder so that he could be around more. Plus he was leaving Wyatt with Piper this time and taking Chris with him!

As they materialized in front of the gathering of the other elders they stared at he an Leo in confusion. They had seen him with Wyatt but never with another child, and they had made it clear that he shouldn't bring any child before the elders.

"Leo you know that you aren't supposed to bring children up here, magic school is around for a reason!" One of the oldest Elders scolded with a from marring his face.

"I don't want to be an Elder any more. I want to go back to being a whitelighter." Leo said ignoring what had just been said. "My family needs me and I can't focus on doing the good that you need me to when all I want is to be with them."

"You can't simply resign as an Elder Leo," Gideon cut in quickly trying to put a stop to the proceedings, his plan relied on Leo being distracted from his family.

"But I'm doing it anyway. I have to do what's best for my family as well as the greater good and I refuse to be an absentee father which could potentially put innocents at risk and I won't do that." Leo said calmly resolving himself to not take no for an answer.

"Gideon is right of course Leo, but we must put the greater good first and if you staying here will put the greater good at risk then we will have to make do with you not being with us. We have managed thus far with Gideon stationed at Magic School and will find a way to manage with you residing with the Charmed One's." The first Elder spoke again raising a hand to quiet Gideon's protest before he could even fully open his mouth.

"Thank you." Leo said a smile spreading across his face as he nodded to his fellow Elders before orbing back to the manor, Chris' eyes wide with wonder at what he had just witnessed.

"How did it go?" Piper asked as soon as they appeared in the conservatory. "Did they let you just quit?"

"No, they said they would work around me being down here on a regular basis, they said that they managed with Gideon at Magic School and that they would just extend that to me being at the manor." Leo said a grin spreading across his face as everything began to sink in.

"Really?" Piper asked her eyes widening slightly as she looked between Chris and Leo.

"Yeah!" Chris said his eyes lighting up with happiness as he reached out for his mother from Leo's arms. "Daddy's stayin' wif us!"

"Right where he belongs," Piper agreed hugging the little boy to her chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head before setting him on the floor. "Now why don't you go and play with Wyatt for a little while?"

Chris' lip protruded for a moment before he seemed to snap out of it and he quickly moved to where Wyatt was playing on the floor. "I don't hafta pway ya know," He added stubbornly as he sat next to his brother.

"Of course not Peanut," Piper said while suppressing a smile, knowing that the boy wouldn't appreciate her amusement at the situation.

XxXx

I am so extremely sorry that this update took so long! And that the chapter is so short. I completely lost my way with this and only just recently refocused myself enough to think of how I would like for it to go.

I'm going to try and update more but I work full-time as well as going to school full-time so that might stop me, but if all else fails I'll just give up on sleeping because who really needs that anyway?

Until Next Time

Love Always,

Emily Rai


	5. Chapter Four: Wynet, Stop It!

Chris frowned as he sat beside his little big brother, he didn't want to play he wanted to figure out what demon was going to try and turn Wyatt evil. Well that and figure out how to get him back to his right age. Crossing his arms over his chest he waited for his parents to get done with whatever it was they didn't want him to hear.

His frown deepened as Wyatt shoved a block towards him in an attempt to get him to play. Ignoring his brother in favor of sulking he didn't notice the other boy throw it until it smacked him in the head, exactly where he had hit it on the floor when he ran into Leo.

"OW! Wynett," Chris yelped his eyes watering at the bump on his head throbbed in aggravation.

Not looking the least bit remorseful Wyatt threw another block at the bigger boy to keep his attention focused on him.

"Wynett stop it!" Chris growled flicking the next block away with his telekinesis before it made contact with him, only for it to go flying into a demons eye as it shimmered into the room.

Wyatt's shield immediately flew up to cover the two of them at the same time that Chris moved in front of his brother. Chris's fear spiked as he looked up at the demon, knowing that his powers weren't as strong in this body as they were in his regular one, there was no way he could take this thing on alone even with Wyatt's shield up to protect him.

However before Chris could even open his mouth to shout for Piper and Leo a portal opened on the ceiling and dropped a blonde man directly on top of the demon. Taking on look at the demon in question as he stood the blonde rolled his eyes and threw an energy ball at it vanquishing it on the spot.

As the demon disappeared into nothing more than ash the blonde man let his eyes scan the room, landing on Chris who was still standing protectively in front of little Wyatt. "Well you are in quite the predicament aren't you Chrissy," the blonde said grinning at Chris as the boy just glared up at him.

"How did you get her Wynett," Chris demanded his eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"You obviously summoned me little brother. You're the only one with enough power to do it, though I don't know why you would considering I know for a fact that you can take on one demon even if it's managed to shrink you somehow."

"I did not."

"Chris I've known you your entire life I think I know what it feels like when my little brother summons me. Now why didn't you turn back to normal when I vanquished that demon?" Wyatt asked calmly.

"I didn't sumnin you! And I didn't change back cause that's not the demon that did it." Chris snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what you just let a demon turn you into a four year old and leave?" Wyatt asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. Mom killed it," Chris said struggling slightly to say mom instead of mommy, but there was no way he was going to let Wyatt hear him acting like a child even if it could be counted as a side effect of whatever was done to him.

"Then why aren't you back to normal?" Wyatt asked as he crouched down in front of his brother so Chris didn't have to crane his neck to look at him. "Better yet how long have you been like this?"

"I dunno…a week…" Chris said rolling his eyes as his parents finally walked into the room.

"Back away from my babies." Piper snarled at the adult version of Wyatt, her hands raising to the ready in case she needed to blow him up.

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me mom," Wyatt said sardonically as he looked up at his mother. "Even so I can assure you that I'm not a danger to Chris or myself as that would be rather stupid."

"You're Wyatt?" Piper asked in disbelief her eyes wide as she took in the future of her sweet baby.

"In the flesh, Chrissy here summoned me from the future."

"Did not!" Chris snapped stopping his foot for emphasis. "And don't call me Chrissy."

"We've been over this Christopher, I know your magic as well as the fact that you are the only one strong enough to summon me even in your current state, so it had to have been you. Now can we move on to more important matters such as how to turn you back to normal?"

"Fine," Chris muttered a frown still firmly on his face.

Wyatt smirked down at his pouting brother, part of him wished that he could just leave Chris like this. Frankly he was much cuter and easier to deal with in the body of a four year old, but he also had a much bigger target on him in this time and it was just that much worse if he was unable to defend himself.

"So shall we get started?" Wyatt asked turning to Piper and Leo with a raised eyebrow.

XxXx


	6. Chapter Five: Wynett Can Vansquish Him

**I know I'm a huge failure for always taking so long to update my stories but I really am trying to get into a rhythm so that I can get chapters up sooner its just that whole real life thing seems to always get in the way.**

**I always love reading your feedback so don't forget to review!**

XxXx

"I wanna come too." Chris said stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned up at his parents from where he was standing in the center of the attic.

"We've already been over this Peanut, future Wyatt and I are going to go and you and little Wyatt are going to stay here with daddy until we get back." Piper replied patiently.

"I don't wanna stay here!"

"Well that's too bad because you are. It's too dangerous for you in the underworld." Piper replied immediately keeping her voice cool, not so much as blinking at the glare she was receiving from the four year old in front of her.

"How are you even gonna know if you gotted the right demon if I don't go with?" Chris argued a self satisfied smirk gracing his features as he spoke thinking for sure that he had caught her with his logic.

"If we don't have the right demon we're going to have to start from the beginning any way which makes your argument invalid."

"Can't you just sit this one out Chrissy? You already know that Piper's made up her mind and isn't going to back down from her decision," Wyatt cut in trying to stop an all out war between his little brother and their mother before Chris got mad and…

To late, the words had barely left Wyatt's mouth when Chris was surrounded by blue and white as he disappeared from the room.

"Chris get back here this instant! You don't just orb out of the room!" Piper yelled, her frustration taking over as her youngest son disappeared from her sight.

"There's no use in yelling at him, he's likely put you on mute since it's you he's mad at." Wyatt said calmly as he dropped himself onto the couch and shifting around until he found a comfortable position on the old thing.

"He's probably just orbed himself to his room to cool off, he's not used to being left behind when it comes to demon hunting…" Leo said calmly placing a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder.

"That's highly unlikely considering he wanted to get away from Piper and she could easily get into his room at any point in time. He'll have gone somewhere outside of the house so that we can't disturb him as easily." Wyatt interjected.

"How do we find him then? Where does he usually go when he wants to hide out?" Piper demanded a small amount of panic leaking into her voice.

"It depends really; sometimes he goes to P³ other times he'll go to Magic school, there's always the bridge to consider, and if he's really mad he likes to go to the underworld and vanquish demons to burn of steam."

"You're telling me that my baby, my four year old son could be in the underworld right now trying to vanquish demons on his own!?" Piper screeched panic now lacing her every word.

"Technically he's nineteen, he's just stuck with the body and emotions of a four year old." Wyatt remarried unhelpfully as a smirk graced his usually stoic face.

"He might not be in the underworld, he could be at P³ or Magic School," Leo said calmly settling his oldest son with a stern glare for his last remark.

"Or on top of the Golden Gate Bridge Leo! What if he falls off, he could die and it would be all my fault!" Piper was quickly going from panicked to hysterical.

"He's not gonna fall off and if he did he's not stupid he'd just orb back to safety. Just because he's half elder doesn't mean he's as useless as a full elder give the kid some credit he did manage to come back in time on his own and then pull me here when he was in trouble with out so much as a spell." Wyatt said rolling his eyes, he'd forgotten just how loud his mother could be sometimes.

"Your attitude isn't helping anything Wyatt, how about instead of thinking up a snarky response to everything we say you actually help us think of a way to find your brother." Leo said frowning at the blond man.

"He'll let me know if he's in trouble. Right now all he want's is to be left alone so the best thing to do is give him his space."

"And if he doesn't call for you and ends up hurt? What if he can't call for help because some demon kidnaps him and he gets put in a room that won't let a whitelighter hear their charges call." Piper growled at him she was practically foaming at the mouth.

"If he get's hurt I'll heal him, and I'm not a whitelighter I'm his brother there's a big difference. Chris and I have a bond like no other, there's a link between our minds that's been there for as long as I can remember; it automatically lets us know when the other is in trouble with no regards to time or space and when we are both open to the link we can communicate through it no matter what enchantments might be placed over an area." Wyatt said calmly not blinking an eye much like when his mother had been refusing Chris not ten minutes ago.

"You know where he is don't you," Piper said narrowing her eyes at the young man. "You know and you just aren't telling us."

"Of course I know where he is, but telling you won't do any good considering he's likely using his invisibility so nobody will notice him. Not to mention if he isn't already invisible the moment he senses us close by he'll go ahead and make himself invisible."

Piper continued to glare at him in hopes that he would rethink his decision to keep quiet about his brothers whereabouts under the force of her gaze alone, but she was sadly mistaken.

"He can turn invisible?" Leo asked completely distracted from the matter at hand by that little tidbit of information.

Wyatt however ignored him as Chris suddenly threw open his end of the bond so that Wyatt could see was was happening from his perspective.

Chris was wandering around Magic School, which he had already known, he wasn't however wandering aimlessly as Wyatt had originally assumed. He was trailing Gideon who was muttering on about how he had to get rid of Wyatt quickly before anyone caught on and that he needed to put a stop to Chris' conception before it was too late. The elder came to a brief stop upon entering his office, pulling aside a dark curtain that was hiding a mirror to an alternate world, both Gideon's said a simple "Tonight" before dropping the curtain back into place.

After the exchange with his alternate self Gideon began pacing the length of his office continuing to mutter plans to himself as an invisible Chris watched with the elder none the wiser.

"Gideon's going to try and kill little me tonight," Wyatt said smirking at the ridiculousness of the idea. With his forcefield alone he was practically invincible not to mention now that he knew the stupid elder was coming for him he wasn't about to let anything happen to himself.

"That's not possible, Gideon's an elder he would never kill anyone! Especially not an charmed child!" Leo said immediately jumping to his mentor's defense.

"Chris is watching him plan it as we speak. He's opened the link so that I can see it as well, he wants to kill little me and stop Chris' conception from ever happening. Whether you believe me or not is up to you but it's going to happen and I'd personally rather be ready for it."

"Why would he do that though? He's supposed to be on our side, protecting the greater good!" Piper said frowning as she thought of the elder in question.

"The elders fear what they can't control. They have a hard enough time controlling the power of three but Chris and I are both more powerful than you and the aunts combined, as much as you guys have ignored the elders Chris and I have always been worse. I don't think I've ever listened to what the elders told me to do and I know for sure that Chris never has and none of them like it. Gideon however see's it even now, before we've had any time to make an impact on the world, as a threat to the greater good making it his duty as an elder to get rid of that threat before we can put the world at risk." Wyatt spoke calmly, sending a message to Chris through the link to come back at the same time as he spoke.

Piper and Leo just stared at him in shock after he had finished speaking, unable to process the fact that not only were he and Chris extremely powerful but an elder would take it upon himself to kill an innocent baby that could be trained for good instead of taking a small risk that he could turn out bad. While they continued to stare Wyatt watched through the link as Chris slipped through the crack that Gideon had left in the door and moved far enough down the hall that he could orb without being noticed.

Chris appeared in a shower of orbs on the couch next to Wyatt a moment later. "You should tell Gid'n that ya found the demon that did this to me and ya need him to watch me and Wynett while ya go and vansqhish it."

"We aren't about to leave you with somebody that wants to kill you!" Piper said immediately as Leo nodded his agreement.

"Wynett has his shield and I can turn 'visible! Plus Gid'n don't know about big Wynett so he can vansquish him no problem!" Crhis said grinning as he relayed his master plan.

"I don't know Chris…" Piper said uneasily, unwilling to let either of her children out of her sight knowing that somebody wanted to hurt them.

XxXx


End file.
